


Wont say that I'm gay

by Dothetimeything



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: "Wont Say Im In Love", M/M, Please correct me on any spelling errors, Rich desreves more lines, Song fic, Theyre both pinning boys, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dothetimeything/pseuds/Dothetimeything
Summary: In which Jeremy's friends confront Jeremy on his massive crush





	Wont say that I'm gay

Jeremy was quiet all day lost in thought,thinking about what you ask? No one he totally wasn't thinking how much he cared for his best friend for twelve years totally  not about how his voice pitches up when he's excited about something or how he gives Jeremy hugs every morning which Jeremy misses since Micheal wasn't here today. He sighs as the lunch bell rings as he mindlessly walks towards the cafeteria grabbing what ever food not really caring .

He picked at the soupy mashed potatoes still lost in thought 

"He isn't worth the agrivation he probably doesn't even like me back" he thought resting his chin on his palm 

'Jeremy?" he heard Christine ask with a caring voice "are you okay?" Christine, the girl he idolized so he'd push the thoughts of Micheal away.

"So Jeremy who do you have a crush on?" Micheal asked out of the blue one day Jeremy looked at him with a confused face, they were ditching class hanging out on one of the outside benches. Jeremy laying his head on Micheals lap "Where did that question come from?" Jeremy asked "I don't know I'm just curious" Michael responded shrugging "So who is it?" Jeremy panicked he couldn't say it was micheal he would freak he picked  a random name "Christine Canuliga" he said a little to quickly he memorized her name so well since she was the one who in the middle of class started singing /loudly/ Somewhere That's Green. "Really her?" micheal stated "I didn't think she was your type" "Aww mikey your not getting jealous are you?" Jeremy teased poking his side "Of course not, I know you'll never leave me I'm to awesome for you" they both laughed "of course not even when I'm married and old I'll visit you to play video games everyday" Micheal laughed getting up Jeremy following "Of course you will Jer"  

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine just...thinking" he answered to his group of friends "Thinking about what?" Chole asked Jeremy opened his mouth to respond but rich inturupted him "Probably misses his boyfriend" Rich said laughing "Rich!" jake yelled scolding him "Well I mean your not entirely wrong" Jeremy said "I just I don't know" "you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Brooke screamed "He's litterally the earth and heaven to you!" she continued "I mean yeah you keep trying to hide it but we can all see it so why not just addmit it?" chole added "What? No way I don't like him like /that/ I just really like him as a friend" "Are you sure Jeremy?" Jake asked, Jeremy thought about it every time they held hands or hugged or ever time they cuddled in one of Michaels bean bags  and afterwards claiming their just friends "Check that grin Jeremy your in love" "Guys its to cliché and perfect its not gonna happen" They all groaned Jenna rolling her eyes "Jeremy you keep denying it none of us are buying it honey just face it like a grown up and admit that you like him" "No way! he'll just reject  and leave me" "Jeremy we saw hit the ceiling so fucking hard just own up to to it!" Rich exclaimed "Yeah you swoon all over him all the time why do you keep ignoring your feelings!" Christien yelled "Fine!" Jeremy yelled "I like him! Just please don't tell him" a chorus of chole and Christine squealing and rich's "I knew it!" 

Maybe he could tell him after school when he visits him


End file.
